Su primera vez sin su hermano
by Sthefynice
Summary: Lorcan es el hermano gemelo de Lysander. Desde que nacieron han sido cómo uña y mugre, inseparables. Pero todo comienza a cambiar cuando el Sombrero decide separarlos, por primera vez.


**Su primera vez sin su hermano **

**Sinopsis:**Lorcan es el hermano gemelo de Lysander. Desde que nacieron han sido cómo uña y mugre, inseparables. Pero todo comienza a cambiar cuando el Sombrero decide separarlos, por primera vez.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo es creación de Jotaká. No gano nada escribiendo (lamentablemente) salvo diversión y masoquismo por partes iguales.

_Este fic participa para el reto especial: "Primeras veces" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

**Notas** **Finales:** Es la primera vez que manejo casi todos estos personajes. Realmente cómo tal no tenemos su personalidad canon establecida, y cómo he leído muy poco a los hermanos Scamander en fics, ni idea del carácter que la mayoría les visualiza. Evidente _OOC_ por doquier hasta que Rowling demuestre (y escriba) lo contrario.

Otra cosita: No esperen un final fluffy :) Cuando me asignaron al azar a Lorcan, estadísticamente pensé que la mayoría escribiría "Primeras veces" felices de los personajes. Por lo consiguiente, esta "Primera vez" que leeremos a continuación no es nada más y nada menos que la primera decepción familiar. Que me gusten las frases con doble sentido no tiene nada que ver (?)

**I.**

— ¡Adiós mamá, adiós papá! —Gritaron dos hermanos de aparente idéntico aspecto físico. El color de cabello de ambos era de un característico rubio castaño y ojos azules color cielo, aunque el mayor, Lorcan, los poseía de un tono más oscuro. Ambos subieron entre risas al Expreso de Hogwarts, acompañados de los Potter y los Weasleys, sus amigos cercanos de toda la vida. El matrimonio Scamander observaba a sus hijos con evidente alegría y orgullo. _"¡Papá, acuérdate de nuestras ranas de chocolate!"_ —Gritó Lorcan a viva voz, antes de montarse, secundado por el _"¡Sí, papá, sí!" _de su hermano.

Algunas familias Sangre Pura que pasaban cerca del lugar los señalaban y cuchicheaban entre ellos, pues aunque admiraran y respetaran a Luna Lovegood por su participación en la Guerra, Rolf Scamander con su aspecto extraño y desaliñado, daba la sensación de desconfianza.

— ¿Crees que el Sombrero los separe? —Le comentó su esposa con cierta melancolía, Lysander se había vuelto un poco más independiente que Lorcan, comenzaba a interesarse por cosas diferentes e incluso les exigía un trato diferente para ambos. Emocionalmente, Lysander estaba madurando más rápido que Lorcan, y cómo la situación debería de ser al revés, comenzaba ligeramente a preocuparse.

Rolf evaluó a su mujer, abrazándola por los hombros.

— Creo que sólo nos corresponde esperar a las lechuzas.

Luna asintió, un poco más calmada. De reojo pudo ver a un nervioso Harry Potter intercambiando palabras con un relajado Draco Malfoy y se alegró por ambos.

**E**l viaje en el tren estuvo asombroso, aunque comenzaba a extrañarse por el inusual comportamiento de su hermano, Lysander estaba actuando bastante raro. Hablaba con Albus, con Hugo y Rose, y en ningún momento dejó de mirarlos, en ningún momento lo había mirado a él. Trató de quitarle importancia mientras se comía una rana de chocolate, pero esa sensación inquietante, cómo que algo iba completamente mal, no desaparecía.

Mientras caminaban al castillo, admirando cada rincón habido y por haber, trató de estar a su lado y hacer conversación, pero Lysander evadía con gracilidad todos sus intentos.

— ¿Se pelearon? —Le preguntó en susurros Albus, alarmándolo porque él también había notado algo que no debería, si es que había hecho algo para que su hermano se molestara con él. Recordando rápidamente, negó de inmediato.

— No sé qué le está pasando, —le confesó de igual manera— desde hace días que está raro, cuando nuestros padres no están, me ignora completamente. Es como si no existiera.

— Pues creo que es completamente natural el comportamiento de Lysander. —Se unió Rose, hablando con su característico (y hereditario) tono sabihondo. — Míralo de esta manera: estamos iniciando nuestro primer año en Hogwarts, una gran aventura nos espera. Conoceremos nuevos amigos, y tal vez que coloquen a Lysander en otra casa diferente a la tuya.

— ¡No es cierto! —Rugió Lorcan, apretando los puños. Conocía a los Weasleys de toda la vida, pero en este momento no podía evitar el comenzar a odiar a la castaña. Su hermano, que estaba a unos pasos por delante de él, charlando con Hugo, ladeó un poco la cabeza, mirándolo extrañado por su tono. Lorcan tuvo que tragar saliva bajo la mirada de esos ojos azul celeste, tan parecidos a los suyos. — Déjame en paz. —Le espetó a Rose.

Ella, acostumbrada a la tozudez de los que la rodeaban, se encogió de hombros.

— A diferencia de ti, tengo perfectamente en claro que mi hermano si irá a otra casa diferente.

— Puede que los míos también… —Murmuró Albus, perdido en sus pensamientos, ignorante que su comentario pusiera de los nervios a su mejor amigo.

— Ustedes no entienden, —se exasperó Lorcan, podía sentir la indignación corriendo por sus venas. — ¡Lysander y yo hemos estado juntos desde que nacimos, somos _gemelos_! —Enfatizó, como si tal hecho no necesitara explicaciones.

Los primos sólo pudieron intercambiar una rápida mirada, pero Rose, hastiada, adelantó el paso, dejándolos solos.

Lorcan sólo pudo apretar sus labios hasta el camino del Gran Comedor.

**II.**

Durante la ceremonia del Sombrero Seleccionador, Lorcan no despegó ni por un segundo la mirada del rostro de Lysander, buscando algún rasgo que delate su comportamiento. Sabía que estaba actuando de manera infantil, ¡tenía once años, por amor a Merlín!, ya era un mago de decisiones, pero no por eso dejaba de pertenecer a la raza humana, y oh sorpresa, ningún ser humano es inmune a nada. Su debilidad que jamás revelaría, incluso bajo la maldición _Cruciatus_ (que no estaba seguro exactamente qué hacía, pero la había escuchado mucho en las reuniones mensuales que su madre organizaba), esa debilidad, sería su propia familia. Si bien, Lorcan es el mayor (por cinco minutos, pero mayor al fin y al cabo), Lysander, irónicamente, poseía un mayor nivel de madurez emocional, demostrándolo justo ahora en que no se encontraba nervioso en absoluto por la Selección. Oía sin escuchar realmente el nombre de los demás niños, porque honestamente, no le interesaban.

Y fue por eso que se sobresaltó durante la tercera vez que el profesor Hagrid lo llamó.

— ¡Scamander, Lorcan! ¿No está por aquí?

Se aclaró la garganta, murmurando una disculpa mientras que todos a su alrededor soltaban risitas. Se subió al taburete, observando por un momento cómo Albus Potter lo saludaba en la mesa de Gryffindor y, con un suspiro, sintió como le colocaban el Sombrero.

Si alguien le hubiese preguntado a Lorcan minutos después que fue lo que el Sombrero le dijo, probablemente no lo recordaría. Porque lo único que murmuraba eran cosas sin sentidos y exclamaciones cómo _"¡Oh, otro Scamander! ¡Pero qué potencial…! ¡Qué intelecto! Bueno, ya sé en donde te pondré…"_

— ¡RAVENCLAW! —Exclamó a viva voz, ocasionando que dicha mesa vitoreara por tener a un pariente del reconocido Newton Scamander de entre sus filas. Las demás casas aplaudieron por mera costumbre y cortesía.

Lorcan, conmocionado, creyendo que estaría en Gryffindor (o incluso se imaginaba ser sorteado en Hufflepuff, por el desánimo que cargaba), despertando de su letargo, sonrió con orgullo y ánimo renovado, sentándose con propiedad en la mesa. Frente a él, Dominique Weasley le sonreía con coquetería.

— ¡Scamander, Lysander! —Vociferó Hagrid, y no mucho tiempo pasó para que el rubio flacucho avanzara hacia él. Lorcan se enderezó con rapidez, sus sentidos completamente atentos en su hermano.

— ¡Merlín! Respira, Lorcan. —Le aconsejó divertida la Weasley menor francesa, ocasionando que él se riera. No había visto a Dominique desde hace meses.

Posó nuevamente la vista en su hermano, perdiéndose en su serio rostro, ¿qué era lo que le preocupaba? —Inquirió para sí mientras seguía inspeccionándolo, ¿acaso Lysander creía que no era lo suficientemente bueno o digno para estar en Hogwarts? ¿Le preocupaba no hacer amigos en el primer día? ¿Dejaría sus ranas de chocolate en casa? Esa falta de conocimiento, aunque aparentemente sea trivial, le sentaba mal.

"_¿Por qué tarda tanto? No creo que me haya tardado mucho cuando me tocó, ¿o sí?" _—Lorcan Scamander comenzaba a desesperarse, Lysander aún mantenía su semblante serio y sentía que él Sombrero estaba tardando mucho para emitir un simple juicio, ya que no había mucho que pensar: Eran gemelos, a donde sea que Lorcan estuviera, su hermano estaría con él.

— Interesante… realmente muy interesante. —Fueron las palabras del Sombrero después de un largo rato silencio, todos en el Gran Comedor escuchaban respetuosamente— Pero ya sé en donde te pondré… ¡SLYTHERIN!

Lorcan abrió la boca, incrédulo, mientras observaba cómo su hermano se bajaba del taburete con una ladeada sonrisa. Por un instante, sus ojos se encontraron y rápidamente Lysander cortó conexión con ellos. Lorcan no veía las sorprendidas y espantadas caras de Albus y los Weasleys, ni la curiosa mirada que Rose Weasley (quién también fue sorteada en su casa, por cierto), le profesaba, no. Lorcan sólo podía ver la cara de felicidad de su hermano mientras avanzaba resueltamente a su nueva Casa, sus nuevos compañeros aplaudiéndole, y vio cómo un niño de platinado cabello chocó puños con él, abrazándolo. Se dio cuenta tardíamente que ese niño resultaba ser nada más y nada menos que Scorpius Malfoy.

A sus once años de edad, Lorcan Scamander no podía definir exactamente sus sentimientos, pero no había que ser pariente de la profesora Trelawney para comprender que la opresión que sentía en su pecho no era buena en lo absoluto.

**III.**

Su primera semana en Hogwarts pasó de volada. Y lo peor es que no la disfrutó cómo desde niño imaginó, evidentemente al lado de su hermano.

Había tratado por todos los medios de hablar con Lysander, pero éste siempre resolvía cómo evitarle. Ravenclaw compartía algunas clases con los Slytherins y aún así Lysander no le devolvía ni la cuarta parte de las miradas que él tozudamente le profesaba. Incluso le había escrito varias cartas a sus padres, transmitiendo toda la indignación posible y aún podía recordar las secas palabras de su padre, aún impresas en papel: _"Me alegra mucho por ambos, seguro les irá bien. Oh, y Lorcan, no molestes a tu hermano."_

"_¿No molestes a tu hermano? ¡Pero si él no lo estaba molestando en absoluto, es Lysander quién actúa de manera tan rara!"_, quiso escribirles. Se sentía rabioso, y decepcionado, por distintas causas, pero conocía de antemano la principal y eso era lo que más le molestaba.

Sin su hermano se sentía sólo y desorientado, si tan sólo pudiese saber el motivo por el que se distanciara…

— Lorcan. —Pronunció una desinteresada voz que lo hizo voltear de inmediato. Se sorprendió y se alegró en partes iguales, Lysander finalmente le hablaba, hecho por el cual no pudo evitar sonreír estúpidamente. Claro que su sonrisa se borró al recordar el uniforme de color _verde _que él portaba.

— Así que Slytherin, Ly. ¿En serio? ¿De entre todas las casas?

Lysander roló ojos, acercándose hasta estar frente a él.

— Eres un capullo prejuicioso, Padre dice que no se debe juzgar a las personas por sus casas. Utiliza ese enorme cerebro Ravenclaw que se presume que tienes, y ponlo a funcionar.

Ese tonito desdeñoso no le agradó en absoluto.

— Ya hasta hablas cómo Malfoy.

— ¿Y? Scorpius no es la persona que todos dicen que es, hasta se lleva muy bien con Albus. Si lo conocieras, ten por seguro que…

—… No me interesa conocerlo. —Le cortó, sintiendo celos del estúpido Malfoy que ahora pasaba más tiempo con su hermano que él— No me interesa saber nada más de otra persona que no seas tú. Mírame a los ojos y dime qué fue lo que te hice mal, Ly, porque éste no eres tú en absoluto.

Los ojos de su hermano menor brillaron con furia contenida.

— ¿Éste no soy yo? ¿Y tú cómo sabes _quién_ soy?

Lorcan abrió y cerró la boca, sin saber responder. Realmente así no se imaginó la reconciliación con su hermano (si es que alguna vez la tuviese, no era que se la pasaba todo el tiempo imaginándolo), se vio acorralado por la persona de quién debía cuidar cómo a nadie por el resto de su vida, de ese hermano juguetón y sumiso que comenzaba a extrañar, de _su _Lysander.

— Porque somos gemelos, somos hermanos. —Fue la única respuesta que podía darle, porque no podía hablar de sus verdaderos sentimientos sin quedar en el intento cómo… extraño.

El rubio menor soltó un bufido de exasperación, como si estuviese esperando esa respuesta.

— Que seamos hermanos no cambia nada, Lorcan. Rose está en tu casa y mira lo bien que la está pasando sin su hermano ni primos alrededor.

— Es porque ella es una pesada. —Murmuró entre dientes, recordando lo insoportable que es.

— Pues tal vez deberías de aprender de ella.

Lorcan alzó la vista y vio cómo su hermano le dio la espalda, avanzando unos pasos.

— Lysander… —Le llamó, queriendo detenerle y por primera vez no sabía cómo.

Él no se volteó.

— Quiero que me dejes en paz, Lor. En casa podemos ser los mejores hermanos del mundo, pero aquí te exijo que me respetes mis decisiones. No quiero que me hables a no ser que sea yo el que comience, no quiero que me busques porque es molesto, y, por sobre todas las cosas, _deja de mirarme. _Puedo sentir tu mirada en mi nuca ya sea cerca o a kilómetros de distancia y ya mis compañeros han bromeado al respecto, son verdaderamente molestos. No me conoces, yo no soy tú y tú mucho menos eres yo, así que deja las comparaciones. Te demostraré que estando en Slytherin puedo dejar finalmente de ser tu sombra y de crearme mi propio camino. —Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de cruzar en el umbral y desapareciéndose de su vista.

Algunos compañeros, ajenos a lo que pasaban, seguían parloteando de trivialidades y exámenes a su alrededor.

Pero Lorcan no los escuchaba.

— Así que era eso, estabas fingiendo… —Susurró, pudiendo comprender parte de su comportamiento. Los ojos comenzaron a picarle y poco tenía que ver con sus alergias.

Se sonó su nariz, caminando en dirección contraria a la de Lysander. Estaba demasiado shockeado cómo para reaccionar, pero deseaba fervientemente llegar ya a su cuarto, correr sus cortinas y llorar hasta que sus ojos se secaran. Porque Lysander malinterpretó todo, él nunca lo consideró cómo su sombra ni lo trató como tal, ¿de dónde carajo habrá sacado la idea?

Vagamente recordó que tenía que entregar una redacción de Transformaciones, y de mala gana comenzó a dirigirse para la biblioteca. Hay muchas personas cercas, así que ya tendría tiempo para llorar y desahogarse.

Porque Lysander había marcado un límite para su relación fraternal, y Lorcan, siendo dependiente de él, no podía tolerarlo.

Deprimidamente pensó que este sería el primero de muchos años más sin estar a su lado, pero sobre todo, le entristecía en demasía que no estuviese superando cómo él, esta primera vez, su primera vez sin su hermano


End file.
